A Past She Wished She Could Forget and a Future She isn't sure of
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Bridgette Matthews is new to Charming but not new to the life of an MC because of her past. She moved to Charming to take over being Head Doctor in the ER and now lives with Trinity, Jax's sister who she has known for a while and saved. What happens when she sees someone from her past? What happens when everything that happened to her in the past comes to light?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *shakes head* My muse wouldn't let me work on updating the story I was trying to because of this idea running through my head... So here is a new story and I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bridgette Lynnette Mathews was new to Charming, California. She was just back from her vacation overseas and was more than ready to finally get her house in order. She had the weekend to get as much as she could sorted before she reported to work at St. Thomas on Monday. The smile she had on her face grew when she heard the knock on her front door. She quickly walked to it and pulled it open. "Girl, am I glad to see you. Did you stop by and see your brother?"

Trinity shook her head. "I figured I would go and see him tomorrow. With tonight being Friday they will be having their usual Friday night bash and I'm not up to dealing with a bunch of drunks or seeing them hot on anyone with a pussy."

Bridgette chuckled. "I can understand that. Now get in here so I can check you over. Monday I'll take you to St. Thomas to get an x-ray of your ribs to see how they are healing. For now we'll get the bedding put on our beds and then call and order a pizza. At the very least you should text your brother to let him know you are in the States. We don't need your Mother calling him and telling him you're missing."

Trinity huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll shoot him a text. As fer Ma I don't think she'll have the balls to call him since it's her fault I left and came here to begin with. She wouldn't want to even let on a bit that her new man likes to put his hands on me. She knows that Jax would kill the fucker."

Bridgette nodded and smirked. "That is if he has even recovered from what I did to him before I left. He's lucky I only stuck my knife in his dick instead of chopping it off like I wanted to. Text your brother, Trin, and then we'll decide what to do."

Trinity chuckled and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and shot Jax a text. **_"Just thought I'd let ya know I'm State side. I'll call ye tomorrow."_**

She sat down on one of the couches and smirked when she heard her cell phone go off letting her know that Jax had texted her back. She flipped it open and her smirk grew as she read what he said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax was sitting at the bar in the clubhouse when he heard his phone go off letting him know he had a text. His eyes widened when he saw that it was from his sister. His eyes then narrowed when he saw what it said: **_"Just thought I'd let ya know I'm State side. I'll call ye tomorrow."_**

He pursed his lips as he replied back with **_"What are you doing in the States and where are you?"_**

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly when he saw his Mom. "Hey, Ma."

Gemma shook her head and smiled. "Hi, Son. You doing okay? You have a serious look on your face for someone who is supposed to be having some fun tonight."

Jax chuckled and shrugged his shoulders and then nodded at his phone which was still in his hand. "I got a text from Trinity telling me she is State side. I have a feeling something is wrong but anytime I have talked to her in the last couple of weeks she just pushes me off and doesn't give me a straight answer. As far as I know she doesn't know many people here in the States."

Gemma's eyes narrowed slightly at that. "What do you think is wrong? I haven't talked to her in a couple of months."

Jax shook his head. "I don't know but something is off and I want to know what it is. She's my little sister and I will do whatever I have to do in order to protect her."

Gemma nodded and pull her cell phone out. "Let me give her a quick call and see if she will answer it, baby."

Jax smiled and sat back. "Thanks, Ma."

Gemma smiled and then dialed Trinity's cell phone number. When she heard Trinity answer she smiled even more. "Hello to you too, Baby Girl."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Trinity didn't bother answering Jax's text back and laid down on the couch when Bridgette walked back into the living room with her black bag. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I told him I was State side but not where at. I figure I will be getting a phone call from Mama Gemma in the next ten minutes so if you're going to check me over do it quickly."

Bridgette snickered. "Yes, Babe, I will check you over quickly. Just stay like you are." She then knelt down on the floor by the couch and quickly checked Trinity over. She frowned when Trinity cringed in pain when she barely put pressure on her sides. She then checked the two areas that she had stitched up and stood back up just as Trinity's cell phone went off. "Go ahead and answer that, bitch, while I call in our pizza order."

Trinity chuckled slightly and put her cell up to ear after hitting the answer button. "Hey, Mama Gemma."

She could hear the smile on Gemma's face in her voice when she replied with _"Hello, to you too, Baby Girl."_

_Trinity sighed. "Did Jax ask you to call me? I got his text but didn't feel up to replying back."_

_Gemma could hear something in Trinity's voice but couldn't put a finger on what it was. "What's wrong, Darlin? And don't you dare tell me nothing! Where are you at and how long are you here for?"_

_Trinity couldn't help but smile. "I'm actually in Charming. I'll come by tomorrow but I just wasn't feeling up to coming by tonight with the party that is no doubt going on. Besides that it is about time for me to take a pain pill once I eat something and after that I will probably pass out. Just let Jax know that it is handled for now thanks to a friend of mine but if he hears from Maureen he is not to tell her he has heard from me."_

_Gemma's eyes hardened at that and she snapped "What does Maureen have to do with you being State side?"_

_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_

_Gemma could feel Jax's eyes on her as well as some of the other Sons' eyes on her as she talked to Trinity but she ignored them up until they all surrounded her when they heard her snap "What does Maureen have to do with you being State side?"_

Jax jumped up at that and with one motion of his hand the music cut off and the patched members of SAMCRO were ushering the hang arounds and Sweetbutts out of the clubhouse even as he took his Mother's cell phone from her and put it on speakerphone so he and the others could hear what was being said. His eyes narrowed in anger when he heard his sister finally reply to his Mother with _"What doesn't she have to do with it would be the question, Gemma. If it wasn't for her in a roundabout way I wouldn't be dealing with broken ribs or two cuts that have twelve and sixteen stitches in them respectively. If it wasn't for my girl Bridgette I'm not sure I would have made it out of there alive. As it is Bridgette took a knife to Maureen's new man's dick and stabbed him with it right before she called her brother to send a plane for us. I would have been here this morning but while Bridgette came straight to Charming I had to make a stop in D.C. so that Charles could make sure I could stay permanately in the States and not worry about getting sent back to Belfast. Bri just got done checking my ribs and she doesn't look happy so more than likely she'll force me to St. Thomas tomorrow instead of waiting until she starts work on Monday like she was planning."_

_Jax's eyes flashed but he kept his temper as he said "Damn it, Trinity, why didn't you tell me something was happening to you? I want to see you tonight."_

_Trinity swore. "I didn't tell you, Jax, because I knew you would kill the bastard. Besides you had enough going on and I did not want to put even more on you. I'm fine, Jax, I promise. As for seeing me tonight I'm not feeling up to coming out and all I want to do is eat and then sleep. The last couple of days have been busy. I will swing by TM in the morning and see you then."_

_Jax swore. "I will come to you, Trinity, but one way or another I am seeing you tonight."_

_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_

_Trinity rolled her eyes and looked at Bridgette with a raised eyebrow. When she saw Bridgette hold her hand out she grinned and passed the phone over to her._

_Bridgette rolled her eyes and said "Mr. Teller, if you come by this evening it will be you and only you. I will let George know that you are coming. Do not be surprised if he frisk you firsts before he even lets you near my front door. George takes his guarding me very seriously and he won't let anyone with a weapon near me."_

_Jax's eyes widened at that and then narrowed. "If I have to come unarmed then I am bringing one man with me."_

_Bridgette sighed but then smirked. "Fine if you bring someone with you it can be anyone other than one Happy Lowman. If I see that man anytime soon he is liable to be the next man that has my knife through his dick. That is non negotioable, Mr. Teller. If you want to see your sister you will follow what I say or you can just wait until tomorrow before you see her."_

_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_

_Jax's eyes narrowed at what the woman said and his gaze flew to Happy who had a confused look on his face. He looked back at the phone and sighed. "Do you have a problem with me bringing Lorca then?"_

_He could hear the smirk in the woman's voice as she said in a cherry voice "I have no problem what so ever with Lorca Andrews. I would be more than happy to have that man in my house for an hour or two or hell even all night. You never know what will happen when you have a hot man and one horny girl in the same house."_

_Jax's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock but before he could reply Lorca cut in saying "Who in the hell are you?"_

_Bridgette chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see, Sexy. Now if you two are coming here you better hurry it the fuck up cuz our pizza will be here shortly then we're heading to bed. Besides Trinity wanting to stop by TM tomorrow we will be having a full house of men coming over tomorrow evening including three of my favorite men. Seriously though you boys better hurry so I can let George switch shifts with Victor after you two get here. Do you know how hard it is to make sure that someone's bodyguards are kept happy?"_

_Jax rolled his eyes. "We will need your address in order to come there. Are you gonna give it to me?"_

_Bridgette smirked. "Oh I'll give it to you alright, big boy. I will also tell you now so that all of your boys know this that if you or anyone else have your tech man try to even do a background on me that it will bring hell down onto your lil club. Now my addy is 7630 Kings Ave. If you two are not here in the next ten minutes you won't be allowed in to see Trinity. Goodbye, boys."_

_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_

As soon as Bridgette ended the call Trinity couldn't help it and busted out laughing even though it aggravated her ribs. "I can't believe you just did that, Bri. You know how pissed they are gonna be when they get here?"

Bridgette shrugged her shoulders. "Well they shouldn't have pushed you. Plus I really meant it when I said that if I was to see Happy he would be the next man to get my knife through his dick. The fucker never could keep it in his fucking pants. And you know it wasn't so much that he was fuckin other chicks at the same time as me. It was the fact the bastard fucked my best friend. I better let George know to expect two bikers and to search them for weapons."

Trinity shook her head and chuckled. "This is gonna be interesting."

Bridgette just smirked and walked outside to let her bodyguard know to expect company soon. She actually couldn't wait to see Lorca's face when he recognized her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax stared at the phone in shock when he heard a dial tone. He couldn't believe the bitch had hung up on him. He handed the phone back to his Mother and then turned around completely and locked eyes on Happy. "Who in the fuck was that, Happy? You have to know because she sure as fuck knows you."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't recognize her voice, Brother."

Jax frowned but his eyes shot to Kozik when he heard him laugh. "Why are you laughing, Koz?"

Kozik chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, Brother, I am staying out of this since I know who exactly that was. I know better than to fuck with her cuz I know exactly who she is and what she is capable of. You can wait until you get there to find out who she is. I will tell you this much though. DO NOT take any guns or knives with you when you go to see Trinity because if you do you won't get in to see her. I would go with you but I shall wait until tomorrow when I'm actually scheduled to see her because I'm not wanting to deal with her attitude like you two will have to when you get there. I will just say good luck and if you want to see Trinity then you had best go now."

Jax scowled but nodded and looked Kozik in the eyes. "This isn't over. When I get back we will be talking."

Kozik nodded. "I figured that but I'll also tell you now that anything I say to you stays with you. If you breathe a word of it to anyone else then you can deal with the blowback because I refuse to."

Jax nodded and then took his gun and his knives off himself and put them on the bar. After seeing Lorca do the same thing he nodded and led the way out of the clubhouse and to the motorcycles. After he mounted his bike he started it and then pulled out of the TM parking lot with Lorca beside him. Seven minutes later he shut his bike off and was submitting to a man frisking him and then waited on the man to finish frisking Lorca. He then walked up to the front door and knocked. His eyes widened when the door was open. "Mother fucker!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bridgette pulled open the door after she heard the knock and she couldn't help but smirk when she heard Jax say "Mother fucker!"

She chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Mr. Teller. Now why don't you and Lorca come on in so that you can see Trini and leave us alone for the rest of the night. Some of us have shit that needs to be done that doesn't consist of having to do whatever you demand of them."

Jax glared but before he could say anything Lorca cut in with "Well, well if it isn't little Bridgette Mathews. Baby Girl, what the fuck are you up to?"

Bridgette smirked and hugged Lorca and then gave him a kiss for the hell of it. When she pulled back she smirked even more. "Damn, baby, you kiss just as well as you always did. As for what am I up to not a damn thing other than making sure my girl is safe and well cared for. There is no way in hell am I gonna let anyone run roughshod over her after what I just saved her from and that includes her fucking brother. When you get back to the clubhouse make sure to tell Koz that he is supposed to be here at three so he can help me break my bed in."

Lorca's eyes widened and then he smirked. "Want me to tell him that in front of dip shit?"

Bridgette shrugged one shoulder. "Ya can if you want. I could really give a fuck less if he hears or not. He comes near me and I will be sticking my knife in his dick like I did to Maureen's man. No, Koz, is actually due here tomorrow at three so he can check my bike over and make sure that it is up for the drive I am taking next weekend on it. Charles doesn't want me on it until Koz takes a look at it."

Lorca nodded. "I take it Charles will be here tomorrow then?"

Bridgette nodded. "He is meeting up with LaRoy and Koz. Laroy got permission from Charles to have me as his crews personal Doctor after I told him as long as Charles didn't see forsee a problem with it that I would do it."

Lorca chuckled. "You have never been able to live a peaceful life, Baby Girl. If you need me you know how to get in touch with me. I want you to check in with me every day though. I have missed you."

Bridgette smiled and leaned into Lorca even though she could feel Jax's eyes on her. "I will text or call you every day. You and Charles are way too protective of me and you both also taught me everything I know. You know I'm protected and I always will be. Charles pays damn good money to keep a bodyguard on me at all times because of his enemies. I don't go anywhere without George, Victor, Paul, or Nicholas. They would have taken care of the ass in Belfast but I beat them to it."

Lorca groaned but before he could say anything Jax cut in with "What the fuck is going on? How do you know Laroy? Why would you be his personal Doctor for his crew? How do you know my sister?"

Bridgette looked at Jax and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not one of your women Jackson Teller so watch how the fuck you talk to me. I may be in SAMCRO terrortory but I do not answer to you or any of the Sons. I can and will do whatever the fuck I want to. I let you come here so you could check on your sister so please do so and then leave. I meant what I said when I said I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

Jax's eyes grew hard. "Who the fuck are you to talk to me that way? You are in my terroritory so you will do what I say!"

Bridgette just smirked. "Unless you want the Feds back here I'd watch what you say. The deal you made with Stahl actually fell through but you didn't know it because I had my brother pull some strings to make sure you all didn't get longer than the 14 months because Trinity asked me to. Charles has kept the Feds away from SAMCRO as a favor to me or they would be here breathing down your necks again. DO NOT push me because you will lose. Now go see your sister before I have your ass thrown out of here. I'm not really in the mood to deal with idiotic chavanust bikers tonight."

Jax's eyes narrowed but before he could lay into the woman again Lorca said "Jax, do what she just said. Trust me, Brother, you don't want to deal with a pissed off Bridgette because it will not end well for you."

Jax glared but nodded and walked into the living room where he could see Trinity standing. His eyes flashed with rage when he got a close look at her. "Jesus Christ, Sis! Are you alright, Trinity?"

Trinity smiled slightly. "I'm doing better than what I was, Jax. This looks better than it did a week ago. Bridgette is taking very good care of me."

Jax scowled. "I don't like her."

Trinity chuckled. "You may not like her now but I have a feeling that you will like her eventually. She isn't like the women you know, Bro. She doesn't let anyone tell her what to do and she tells it how she sees it. I would suggest that you don't mention Happy around her unless you want a broken jaw. I would also suggest that you watch what you say about her to anyone. Charles has her and my name flagged so it will alert him if anyone tries to do a search or background check on either of us. He knows that we'll both be safe here not only cuz of her bodyguards but cuz of Koz and Laroy. Laroy won't let anything happen to her or me."

Jax frowned. "I don't like the idea of you having to deal with Laroy. You know that I will protect you and so will SAMCRO."

Trinity shook her head and smiled. "I know you will, Jax, and for that I love you. However there are some members in SAMCRO that I just do not trust even though I know that you do. I will not trust the two men who hurt my friend to the point that she will not even think about dating again. Now she just fucks and leave. You know damn well that Laroy will not let anything happen to me just like you won't let anything happen to his brother. I love you, Jax, but this time it goes by what I want and what I want is to be able to live my life without fear of your men showing up constantly. SAMCRO will not be welcome here except for you and you alone. Koz, Lorca, Quinn, and a couple other Sons will be welcomed here but none of the SAMCRO boys will be and you have to respect that if you want to be able to see me outside of me coming to TM or your house. I get that you want to protect me but you can't always do so, Jax."

Jax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why won't any of the SAMCRO Sons be welcomed here? What does she have against the Mother charter, Trinity? As far as I know none of them know her."

Trinity snorted. "Tig and Happy both know her, Jax. She has every right to be as pissed is she is. She has every right to deny any of the SAMCRO boys being here because she has no doubt that they will go back and talk about it at the clubhouse. We are protected here, Jax."

Jax shook his head and swore. "You're not telling me anything, Trini. What the fuck is going on?"

Bridgette who heard Jax's words to Trinity chuckled as her and Lorca walked into the living room and said "I will allow you, your Mother, and Bobby here but that is it. If anyone else from the Mother charter shows up at my house I will shoot first and ask questions later. You can even bring your kids by to see Trinity but your Old Lady stays away from my house unless she wants a beat down. I'm not scared of you or any of your members. Oh and order Happy and Tig to stay the fuck out of my line or sight or you will be down two members."

Lorca sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Baby Girl, you are going to make this hard on Jax."

Bridgette shrugged her shoulders. "Then that is his problem and not mine. He is more than welcome to see Trinity only when she pops by to see him. I'm making sure my girl and I both stay safe. And Lorca you know as well as I do that what I just demanded or asked for is only fair. I will not deal with two fuckers I hate. I have every right to want both of their heads or dicks on a fucking silver platter and you fuckin know it. So don't stand there and tell me I'm making this hard on Jax! THEY COST ME MY SON!"

Jax's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in rage. "How the fuck they do that?"

Bridgette let out a humorless laugh. "Tig thought it would be fun to show me just what Happy was doing one night and pushed me into a room where Happy was fucking my best friend of the time. I had went to the clubhouse to let Happy know I was pregnant but wasn't expecting anything of him. At that point I was twenty two weeks pregnant but hadn't seen Happy in a while to let him know and I sure wasn't going to tell him over the phone. Needless to say after I saw what I did I made haste leaving and ended up wrecking. If I hadn't been crying I would have see the car coming at me but I was blinded by tears. I ended up in the hospital for three weeks and ended up losing my son. I put that on both Tig and Happy. So like I said unless you want to be down two members you will keep both of them from my line of sight because if I see either of them I will gut them and not feel sorry in the least. Both of them are fucking lucky that I even made sure Charles included them in the fourteen month deal because if I hadn't they would both still be sitting in jail if not dead! Now since you have seen your sister I would appreciate it if you left."

Jax took a deep breath in and let it out and nodded. He looked from Bridgette to Trinity. "I will keep everyone but those you mentioned away from here and I will make sure that we call before we come. I will eventually want to know just why you two have bodyguards but I think you both have had enough tonight. Trinity, I will call you tomorrow. I love you, Sis."

Trinity smiled and stepped forward and hugged Jax and kissed his cheek while out of the corner of her eye she watched Lorca comfort Bridgette. "I love you too, Jax. I'll call you before I come by tomorrow and I would appreciate it if you make sure that Happy and Tig are not around when I do come by. I'm not sure I would be able to keep a hold of my temper if I were to see them right now."

Jax nodded curtly. "Take care and if you need me call."

Trinity nodded and then stepped back as she watched Bridgette walk Jax and Lorca out. She knew that Bridgette was going to need to get drunk so she walked to the kitchen and got into the cupboard she knew the hard liquor would be in and pulled out a bottle and walked back into the living room just as Bridgette came back into the living room with the pizza she had called in thirty minutes ago. "You gonna be okay, Bri?"

Bridgette sighed and sank down onto the couch. "I will be. I just need to calm myself down a bit. Let's eat and drink!"

Trinity chuckled. "If you get drunk I can't carry your ass to bed but we can pass out on the couch."

Bridgette chuckled and nodded and then set the pizza on the coffee table and opened it up. She pulled a piece out and started eating it. She was quiet as her and Trinity both thought about what happened tonight. Once they were both done eating they shared the bottle of Hot Damn and fell asleep on the couch.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax was steaming mad still when he and Lorca pulled into the parking lot at TM and parked. Once he pocketed his keys he strode into the clubhouse ignoring Lorca calling his name. He saw his Mother and the others all sitting around and his rage went up a notch when he saw Tig looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Without even thinking about what he was doing he walked quickly over to Tig who was standing next to Happy and drew his fist back and punched Tig in the nose before he turned and did the exact same thing to Happy. Once they were both looking at him he glared at them. "I can't fucking believe you two! You both will fuckin deserve anything you get!"

Tig looked at Jax in shock. "What the fuck was that for, Brother?"

Jax snorted and snarled "You're no brother of mine! I'm not even fucking sure you deserve the cut you wear because if you did you wouldn't have fucking done what you did. How can you stand to look at yourself in a mirror every day?"

Tig frowned but before he could say anything Lorca spoke up and said "Jax, you need to calm down, Brother. I know that you're pissed and you have every right to be but it's done and over with and has been for six years now. The only thing you can do is make sure that you do like Bri asked."

Jax took a deep breath in and let it out and gave a curt nod and he said loudly "Listen up boys because I'm only saying this once and if you don't follow what I say then that is on you and Bridgette can do whatever the fuck she wants to ya. NOBODY FROM SAMCRO IS TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE HOUSE THAT TRINITY IS LIVING IN WITH HER FRIEND. THE ONLY SAMCRO BOYS THAT ARE ALLOWED TO GO THERE ARE KOZ, BOBBY, AND ME. SHE ALREADY WARNED ME IF SHE SEES ANYONE ELSE FROM SAMCRO THAT SHE WILL SHOOT FIRST AND ASK QUESTIONS LATER. YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM ONE BRIDGETTE MATHEWS OR YOU TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE INTO YOUR HANDS. NOBODY IS TO HAVE JUICE LOOK INTO HER FOR ANY REASON AND IF YOU ASK HIM TO HE BETTER SAY NO UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP WITH THE FEDS BACK ON OUR ASSES."

Koz's eyes narrowed as he looked from Jax to Tig, Happy, and back to Jax and he swore. "She told you didn't she, Jax?"

Jax looked at Koz with sad eyes. "Yeah, Brother, she did and that blood will forever be on these two shit heads hands. Make sure that you keep them away from her. Oh and she told Lorca a message for you but I think I'll give it to you instead. She said don't forget that you are supposed to be there by three so that you two can break her new bed in before Laroy gets there later on with some Charles guy."

Kozik chuckled. "Oh I'll be there to help her break her bed in. I would go by tonight but my guess is her and Trinity are trashed by now and I don't want to deal with a drunk Bridgette. I'm gonna take it by you mentioning Laroy that she agreed to be the Niners personal Doctor?"

Jax nodded and ran a hand through his hair as he said "She did. Apparently she trusts the Niners more than she does SAMCRO and from what she said I can't blame her. It's because of a SAMCRO member that she lost her son."

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* yeah i know im evil but i couldn't help but leave it there... click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *snickers* so my muse had a field day with this chapter! only the beginning half is what i originally had written but the 2nd half is all from phoenix my muse! lmfao... im sorry that its taken so long to update but r/l happens... I hope everyone had a good Christmas! Have a Happy New Year as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA, Numb3rs, or CM!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

At Jax's words everyone started shouting at once but Chibs gave a whistle and when everyone quieted down he demanded "What do you mean, Jackie boy? How is it a SAMCRO's members fault that the lass lost her son?"

Jax gave a bitter laugh and snarled "Why don't you ask Happy and Tig, Chibs? After all it's their fault!"

At that Happy's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck you talkin about, Prez?"

Jax's eyes narrowed. "What am I talking about? I'm talking about the fucking fact that you don't know how to keep your fucking dick in your God damn pants, man. I'm talking about the fact that Tig decided he wanted to show Bridgette that she wasn't the only one you were with. I'm talking about the fact that you were fucking the girl's best friend when Tig showed her. Finally I'm talking about the fact that she wrecked because she was crying too much to fucking see a car coming right at her and landed herself in the hospital for three weeks where she ended up losing her son. That is what the fuck I am talking about, Hap!"

Happy's mouth dropped open in shock and then he turned his head to look at Koz through narrowed eyes. "You knew she was pregnant? You fuckin' knew and you didn't tell me? You didn't tell me that she lost my child? What the fuck?!"

Koz narrowed his own eyes and shook his head. "Why the fuck would I tell you when you didn't seem to care about shit when you finally made it back to Tacoma. No you let Tig grab a woman and push you back into the dorms with her when you knew there was a chance Bridgette would stop by. This is on you and on Tig. I was there for her and I will continue to be there for her. It's your own fucking fault that you lost the best damn thing to happen to you, Happy. I love you, Brother, but you are an ass! What you and Tig both did to her was and still is fucked up. I actually hope that she does see you just so she will shoot you. Maybe then you will feel even a little bit of what she felt. Stay away from her, Hap, because brother or not if you don't I will kick your ass from here to Tacoma and back."

Happy's eyes flashed with rage but he turned his head to look at Tig who was glaring at anyone and everyone. "Why the fuck did you tell me that you saw Bridgette with another Son? I know now that is a lie because if she was pregnant then she wouldn't fuck around on me. So why lie to me? Why do what you did?"

Tig scowled. "I did what I did on orders from Clay. He thought you were getting to comfortable in Tacoma and wanted you to stay in Charming when you weren't on the road. He knew you had a steady girl in Tacoma and he didn't like it. He told me to do whatever I could to make it where you no longer had a girl in Tacoma."

Happy swore and pulled his hand back and punched Tig in the face. Once Tig hit the floor he leapt down on him and started reigning blows on him. He could feel the anger course through him and at that second he wanted to kill Tig. "You cost me my son's life! You cost me the one girl who I actually cared for and could talk to. You cost me to hurt the one woman who actually liked me for me and not because of the fucking kutte I wear. I don't give a fuck if it was on Clay's orders or not the blood lands on your fucking hands. You had better hope and pray that Bridgette never sees you because if she does and I'm with you I won't stop her from slitting your fucking throat!"

Jax motioned Opie, Chibs, and Juice forward to pull Happy off of Tig. Once he was sure that they had a hold of him he shook his head. "From now on we do not put our nose in a brother's personal business unless we are asked to. I will not have any more innocents hurt for any reason. We are very lucky that we got out of prison in the fourteen months like we did because apparently the deal with Stahl actually fell through but Trinity asked Bridgette to have her brother pull some strings so that we still got out in fourteen months and she did so even though she could have left us all to rot. My own sister would rather deal with the Niners than us because of the shit that went down with Bridgette. Right now the only thing I can do is give into what Bridgette asked and that is that everyone from SAMCRO leaves her alone unless she seeks you out. I will make sure to get her schedule for St. Thomas so that everyone can avoid it when she is at work. Tig, I want proof that Clay told you to do whatever you had to in order to get Bridgette away from Happy and I want it by tomorrow tonight. It's time once and for all that Clay gets dealt with. Fuck even my Old Lady isn't allowed at Bridgette's house and I don't even know why."

Lorca cleared his throat. "I can answer that for you, Brother. Tara is not allowed at Bridgette's house because Trinity tried to call you a week ago and Tara lied to her and told her you were out of town and that you didn't want her calling your cell phone because you had to deal with some business. I only know because Bridgette called me directly after since she knew I was in Charming for a couple of days and asked me if you were out of town or not. Trinity needed your help dealing with SAMBEL but Bridgette took care of it and told them that they could all go to hell and if they ever contacted Trinity again that she would kill them faster than they could blink. At that point Charles sent four of his best men to help Bridgette get Trinity out of Belfast."

Jax blinked. "Lorca, I have a question. Just what exactly does Charles do that he wants to keep Bridgette protected around the clock?"

Lorca sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Charles is in the CIA. Well he was in the CIA but he still has a lot of pull when it comes to the CIA and a lot of other Federal Agencies. Unfortunately he has every reason to want to keep Bridgette protected around the clock because in the last nine years there has been no less than fourteen attempts on her life and those are just the ones that I know about. When she is up in Tacoma I either keep an eye on her or have one of the boys keep an eye on her as an extra precaution. I'm actually surprised that she is settling down here although more than likely the hospital will work with her on giving her time off when she needs it. She tends to do a lot of work on the side for different people with being a Doctor."

Jax nodded. "There is no way in hell any of this is going to get settled tonight or anytime soon. The only thing I can do is sit back and watch and then help Trinity and her when she needs it. I want you all to get some damn sleep because we will have church at nine in the morning and we will be discussing everything that has been said tonight."

Everyone nodded and Bobby said "I'll get up in the morning and fix breakfast and take it over to the girls so that they don't have to worry about cooking in the morning. I'll make sure to call Trinity and let her know that I am on my way."

Jax nodded. "That sounds good, Brother. Alright boys get your asses to bed because tomorrow is going to be a long day. We will talk more tomorrow when we are all more clear headed."

Everyone nodded again and walked out of the main room in the clubhouse except for Happy who looked at Jax and said "You talk to Bridgette tomorrow inform her I will give her a month before I seek her out. Also once Tig gets you the proof of what he has said I would like to see it please."

Jax nodded solemnly and looked at Happy with sad eyes. "You will be one of the first to see it if he does indeed have evidence of what he said, Hap. I'm sorry for jumping on you like I did when I first came in but hearing what I did from her just pissed me off. No woman deserves to be treated like that. Yeah I know I did the same exact thing with Tara but also at that point I was trying to push her away. I didn't do it in some kind of revenge. Now I need to get home and deal with my Old Lady about the shit she pulled."

Happy gave a curt nod and walked out of the main part of the clubhouse to his dorm room. He had a lot he needed to think about. After quickly stripping out of everything he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes as he let all of his thoughts run through his head.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax was still mad when he left the clubhouse to head home. He had the stuff Lorca said running through his head and it just made him madder when he finally realized he could have lost his sister before even knowing that she was in any sort of trouble what so ever. After parking his bike and getting off of it he took in several deep breaths and let them out before he headed into his house to confront his wife.

As soon as he walked in the front door he saw Tara sitting on the couch and slammed the door. He glared at her when she looked at him in shock. When he saw that she was starting to open her mouth he shook his head and stalked forward as he growled "Just who in the fuck do you think you are, Tara?"

Tara's eyes widened in shock because Jax has never talked to her like that before. "I'm your Old Lady, Jax. Why are you talking to me like that?"

Jax gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not so sure you're my old lady or not, Tara. Not after what I learned tonight. Do you want to tell me about a phone call that I got a week ago? Do you want to tell me how you told my sister that I was out of town and that I didn't want any phone calls coming into my cell phone because I was dealing with club business? Do you fucking want to tell me why you lied to my sister like that, Tara? WHY?!"

Tara paled but she hissed "I don't know what you're talking about, Jax. I would never do something like that."

Jax snorted and shook his head. "Yes, Tara, you would. This is the last straw for me. If you are going to lie to my sister like that and then lie to my face like you just did then we are done. Because of you my sister was seriously hurt! If you would have told me she called or let me talk to her then I could have been there for her! But no instead she had to rely on someone else to help and save her! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! WHAT DID TRINITY EVER DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU LIE TO HER LIKE THAT? JUST WHO IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO LIE TO MY SISTER?! SHE IS MY SISTER AND THAT MAKES HER SAMCRO PRINCESS REGARDLESS OF THE FACT THAT SHE LIVED IN BELFAST AT THE TIME! SHE HAS MORE RIGHTS HERE THEN YOU DO! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO REALIZE THAT NOT EVERYTHING YOU SAY OR DO IS LAW AROUND HERE ESPECIALLY SINCE SAMCRO IS MY CLUB AND TRINITY IS MY SISTER!"

Tara's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to me like that, Jackson Teller! I am your Old Lady and I will do what I want and what I think is best! Trinity may be your sister but Maureen assured me she was only doing what was right for SAMBEL and that was taking care of Trinity who was making problems for them! Now that she is apparently here I will have to deal with her!"

Jax's eyes hardened and he took another step forward and boxed Tara into her seat on the couch. "Don't give me that shit, Tara! You knew that my sister was in trouble and you ignored it and figured it was a way to get her out of the way. As far as I am concerned you are not my Old Lady. I want you out of my house and out of my kids' lives by Monday because if you're not I will make sure that proof gets laid out to the Feds about just the kind of woman you are. Because of your stupidity my sister could have died. Now because you didn't tell me you can deal with someone from the CIA being in town. I really do hope that they look into your activities. I will NOT help you at all because you made your bed and now you can lie in it. YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THE SAMCRO FAMILY OR ANY PART OF THE SONS FAMILY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT I PROBABLY WON'T REGRET! AND IF I FIND OUT YOU GO WITHIN ONE FOOT OF MY SISTER THEN I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Tara paled again and then quickly stood up once Jax stepped back and made her way towards the front door. After she opened it and stepped through she looked over her shoulder and snarled "Don't think this is over, Jax! I will get what I want. Tell your sister to watch her back!"

Jax swore and then slammed the door in Tara's face and then locked it. He knew he had a spare deadbolt in the hall closet and quickly got to work putting it on and making sure that she couldn't get back into the house that night. Once he was sure the house was secure enough he checked on both of his sons and then headed to bed. Within ten minutes of putting his head on his pillow he was out like a light.

* * *

A/N 2: *chuckles* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know that I did enjoy writing it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
